In MP environments (e.g. urban canyon) a direct satellite signal reflects off nearby objects such as buildings producing MP signals. In one example, the GPS receiver may receive the LOS signal along with MP signals. In another example, the GPS receiver may only receive MP signals (i.e. the LOS may be completely blocked by the buildings in an urban canyon environment).
When a conventional GPS receiver locks onto an MP signal, pseudo-range and position errors may occur (e.g. the indirect path of the MP signal makes the satellite appear to be farther away from the GPS receiver than it actually is). Thus, in the conventional GPS receiver, transitioning from: an LOS signal to a MP signal, an MP signal to an LOS signal, or an MP signal to another MP signal may introduce error into the computed position of the GPS receiver.